Reconnaissance - Avent 2013
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Un objet en cadeau est superbe, un sentiment encore plus. Deidara à son objet, aura-t-il le sentiment en retour ? Deidara & Sasori, drabble. Fiction "calendrier de l'avent".


Salutations ! Heureusement que j'ai de l'avance aujourd'hui o/

Pour rappel: j'ai décidé d'offrir un cadeau un peu spécial à** Épinespourpres **avec un pseudo-calendrier de l'avent que je met en place avec un drabble par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre et sur trois fandoms différents: _Saint Seiya_,_ Avenger _et_ Naruto_. Les histoires ne se suivront pas et je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je les posterais. Ce que je sais, c'est que** je vais écrire équitablement pour les trois fandoms, soit 8 histoires pour chacun**. Il se peut donc que, si vous ne suivez qu'un seul fandom, vous n'ayez pas 24 histoires, désolée.

Seize décembre: Naruto  
Paring: Deidara & Sasori  
Idée: Un objet en cadeau est superbe, un sentiment encore plus

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Reconnaissance – Avent 2013

* * *

**Parfois il est essentiel de se souvenir que la reconnaissance est une vertu.**

* * *

Deidara s'était appliqué. Bon, en temps normal, il s'appliquait déjà quand il créait quelque chose, bien sûr. Il était un artiste après tout, son art était son œuvre alors il faisait toujours en sorte de donner le meilleur de soi-même quand il le fallait. Même s'il bâclait un peu le travail quand il était en train de combattre, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Enfin, très peu. Aujourd'hui était cependant un jour différent. Aujourd'hui, son art était pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Et quand on voulait offrir quelque chose à Sasori, il fallait franchement que ce soit impeccable car son partenaire était capable de tout si cela ne lui plaisait pas. Comme vous le dire sans la moindre douceur. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience. C'était blessant et l'autre ne s'en rendait bien évidemment pas compte. Avant, ça l'aurait irrité. Il l'aurait critiqué à son tour, ils se seraient engueulés en pensant tous les deux avoir raison et il aurait fait exploser sa dernière création pour se défouler.

Celle d'aujourd'hui n'était pas destinée à exploser malgré sa vision de l'art. Parce que, pour Noël, le blond avait décidé qu'il lui offrirait quelque chose, une chose que son collègue ne pourrait pas dénigrer et qui lui ferait avouer qu'il se débrouillait bien dans sa catégorie. Alors il avait tout fait pour que son œuvre soit parfaite. Cela lui avait pris un temps fou ! Il avait l'habitude de travailler l'argile, mais une argile blanche et malléable, de façon à diversifier ses explosions selon la composition de cette dernière. Cette fois-ci, il avait utilisé une argile bien plus dure qu'il avait coloré en plus.

Cela avait été un travail contraignant. L'argile, trop sèche, n'avait pas tenu à son premier essai. Le suivant n'avait pas été plus concluant. Quand il avait enfin trouvé la bonne composition, il avait manqué de s'arracher les cheveux à cause des colorants de couleurs qui se diluaient trop ou pas assez. Et quand enfin il avait été au point là-dessus aussi, il avait appris avec fracas que ce genre de créations étaient fragiles…

Il avait manqué de laisser tomber plusieurs fois, agacé, lassé, dépité, dégoûté. Puis il avait recommencé, quelques heures après, refusant d'être vaincu comme cela et d'abandonner sans même avoir tout tenté.

Maintenant, le résultat était là, devant Sasori, et il attendait son avis avec une anxiété digne d'une lycéenne qui venait de déclarer sa flamme au mec le plus en vue de l'établissement. C'était si dur de le contenter…

- C'est de l'argile ? Le questionna le marionnettiste en manipulant avec précaution la poupée aux cheveux de feu pour l'observer de plus près.

- Je ne travaille que sur de l'argile, rappela-t-il doucement, d'un ton bien loin de ses attitudes vantardes et sûres de lui qu'il abordait habituellement.

- C'est superbe, on croirait de la porcelaine…

Ses seuls mots manquèrent de le faire rougir de plaisir. Enfin, enfin le grand Sasori daignait apprécier une de ses créations ! Vu le temps qu'il avait passé pour créer cette figurine à son effigie, c'était limite s'il ne défaillait pas de bonheur en entendant cette simple affirmation…

- Ça te plait vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, tout joyeux. Tu trouves toujours à redire de ce que je fais alors j'avais peur de…

- J'aime toujours ce que tu fais, répliqua le ninja de Suna. Je trouve juste que c'est du gaspillage de les faire exploser comme tu le fais.

Rendu muet par cet aveu inattendu, Deidara sentit son cœur s'enflammer sous l'effet de la joie. Sasori n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais il lui offrait la plus belle chose au monde pour Noël : sa reconnaissance.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
